


Midnight Snack

by owlpockets



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-04
Updated: 2011-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlpockets/pseuds/owlpockets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is a creeper. Dean goes out for a midnight snack and comes back hoping to solve some unspoken confusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Snack

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 6.10. Requested at helpjapan on LJ.

Dean rocks back, stretches his arms. The chair protests but holds, for which Dean is grateful, as Castiel is watching him from the bed. He hasn’t blinked in at least a minute and the subsequent prickly feeling Dean was experiencing made it impossible to concentrate on the spread of sketchy news rags arrayed over the equally sketchy table. “Dude, the staring is getting creepy. I think I’d even like it better if you were watching porn. Why aren’t you helping?”

“I am not here to help with the case. And…I didn’t particularly enjoy the pornography.” Both Dean and Sam had teased him at least four times each about what had come to be known as ‘the porn incident’. Cas never responded beyond shifting his gaze sideways.

“…Then what are you here for?” Dean let his chair fall sharply. Castiel finally broke eye contact but stayed silent, looking at the bedspread uncomfortably.

Dean swiped up his keys and stuffed his feet into boots, casting the angel a final glance and a frown before opening the door. “Whatever. I’m going out for chips.”

_

Approximately thirty minutes later, Dean returned to the room, finding Cas leaning over the newspapers at the table. He dropped the bag of Doritos and a DVD case depicting shirtless men on top of the papers, causing Cas to raise his eyebrows in surprise.

“I…thought that might be more your thing than the pizza man. Sam won’t be back for a while, we can watch it on his laptop.” If Dean was a little nervous, he was stoically ignoring it. When Cas gave him a tentative smile it was more of a crinkling around the eyes than a turn of mouth.


End file.
